


Assumptions

by conceptstage



Series: Team Human Week [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: crteamhumanweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: For Team Human Week Day Three, Prompt: Found Family
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Team Human Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565884
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188
Collections: Team Human Week 2019





	Assumptions

“Ah, Caleb,” Essik interjected as Caleb gathered his things. Caleb looked up from the coat that he was shaking out and gave the man a curious look. Their dunamancy lessons were finished for now, it would be some time before the Shadowhand felt that Caleb had earned another spell, but he had three now so he was content to wait for the time being.

“Yes, Essik?” he asked, laying the coat over his arm and shoving his spell book into its usual spot in his holster. 

Essik pulled open a draw in his large, purple hardwood desk and took out a single envelope, held closed by the Bright Queen’s personal seal. “I told the Queen that I was meeting with you today and she asked me to pass this on. Could you deliver this to your sister, please?”

Caleb blinked in surprise but took the envelope as if on autopilot. “Sister? I do not have any siblings.” He considered for a moment who he could be referring to, but there was only one other human in the group. “Do you mean Beauregard?”

“Yes, the one in the outrageous coat.” Essik looked just as confused as he was. “I had just assumed that the two of you were related, is that not the case?”

Caleb wasn’t sure how to respond so he stuttered out the first thing that came to mind. “We look nothing alike. She is nine years younger than me.”

He just continued blinking. “Does that matter to humans? Regardless, if you wouldn’t mind passing that on to her. I will update my records which have the two of you labeled as siblings.”

Caleb just nodded, still a bit stunned. He muttered a quiet farewell and started towards the door, but paused and turned back to look at him over his shoulder. “May I ask… what made you think that she was my sister? Was it simply because we are both humans?”

Essik made a face, some mix of amusement and offense, and chuckled. “No, no. I know little about humans but I’m not so ignorant as to assume something like that. Just the way you always seemed to know what the other was thinking without having to ask. I saw you once communicate by only looking at each other, and I thought it was…” he paused thoughtfully and then smiled. “... sweet. We in this land don’t really have close sibling relationships. I have an elder brother but he is part of a different Den than I am because he was consecrated in a previous life. I haven’t seen him since I was extremely young. I’m not certain that he even still thinks of me.” Essik cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable by how much he had divulged, and turned to his desk to start sorting papers. “Regardless, you two must have known each other for a very long time, yes?”

Caleb blinked in confusion. “ _ Nein _ . Only about six months.”

Essik paused and looked at him once more, revealing nothing on his face. “Odd. Oh well. If you could just pass that on for me. I will see you next week?”

Caleb cleared his throat and nodded, stepping out of the door. “Yes. Of course. Next week.” He closed the door behind him. He walked back home almost in a daze, going over Essik’s words in his mind, trying to make sense of them. How could Essik look at him and Beauregard, half the time at each other’s throats, and assume that they were siblings?

He opened the door and winced when the chime rang out around the foyer and hoped that he hadn’t woken anybody. He always got back so late from these lessons. He shrugged off his coat and was about to hang it on the rack when he noticed her, curled up against the opposite wall, facing the door.

Beau blinked at him sleepily in the dark, watching him like she didn’t really see him. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she started to wake. “What time is it? Did I fall asleep?” she mumbled.

“It’s almost three,” he whispered, folding his coat over his arm and walking over to her. He bent down to meet her eyes. “What’s wrong? Why are you sleeping out here?”

“I was waiting for you to get back. I guess I dozed off…” She yawned and closed her eyes again, resting her forehead on her knees. “I don’t like it when you go out in the city alone, it’s dangerous for a human by themselves.”

“You go out alone all the time.”

“Yeah, but I’m a badass. You’re… squishy. And you don’t fucking pay attention to where you’re going when you start thinking about magic shit.”

Caleb sighed and rolled his eyes. “Well, I am home now. You should go to your room.”

She didn’t move and just hummed tiredly. “Don’t feel like it.”

“You are going to hurt your back sleeping like that.”

“I’m not old like you, I’ll be fucking fine.”

He didn’t bother arguing farther and just laid his coat over her back. She shifted under it and pulled it tightly around her shoulders. He looked at the letter in his hand and slipped it under her foot. “Good night, Beau,” he said, standing up straight and heading down the hall to his bedroom.

“Night.” She was snoring before he reached his room.

Caleb could see now, why someone might think he and Beau were siblings. Next time he might not correct them.


End file.
